


[DV]情热Midnight传说

by kokonoe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cuntboy, Fisting, Inverted Nipples, M/M, Piercings, Sin Devil Trigger Dick, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonoe/pseuds/kokonoe
Summary: 能躺着赚钱，谁还愿意出去累死累活被恶魔血喷一身啊。他那不入流的弟弟似乎这么说过，这人现在的确是躺着没错，但在辛苦赚钱的可是他维吉尔！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: 双子与亚麻刀





	[DV]情热Midnight传说

**Author's Note:**

> 复健短篇车，没怎么过脑子所以很难吃……大家笑一笑就好（？  
角色非常崩坏，祖传OOC注意  
要素：真魔人鸡巴/Cuntboy/陷没乳首/Piercing/拳交扩张/失禁/子宫脱垂

当炮弹一般壮硕的魔人龟头再一次撞击娇嫩脆弱的子宫口时，维吉尔再一次在内心用阎魔刀当胸捅了但丁百八十遍，他无法自控地被操出了不着调的呻吟，可是却不敢直接对身下人出声咒骂。他的兄弟今天扮演的只是一条没有生命不含感情的性爱玩具，而他，正在观看人数达到十万人的色情直播间内进行着一场自慰大秀。

作为全球规模最大的色情直播网站中最炙手可热的人气主播之一，除了每天直播花式打炮来提升订阅量与观众打赏之外，时常还会与成人玩具厂商合作，试用推广各类情趣产品，收到粉丝寄来的各种千奇古怪的礼物，并用在直播中和粉丝互动更是稀松平常的事情。  
托尼和吉尔维，这对体质异于常人，三个月前空降并稳坐人气榜前五，自称硬核背德性行为代言人，以玩法过激辛辣迅速俘获大量粉丝的双胞胎兄弟，却在今天上播前遇到了一个不小的难题。

他们不小心把粉丝送的天价礼物弄坏了。  
确切地说，是在又一次拆家式的兄弟内战中先被阎魔刀一刀两断再被郊狼A轰得渣都不剩。不过还好直播用的卧室几乎无损伤地保住了，不幸中的万幸。

那是一款名为Demon Dick的仿龙类生殖器硅胶按摩棒，Evil Dragon 公司最近推出的至尊限量典藏版，不仅体积增幅，还特别加入了模拟射精的功能。由于官网限定发售100只已被炒到天价，没想到其中一只就被吉尔维的狂热粉丝抢到并献宝似的原封不动地寄了过来。  
此时距开播只剩几个小时，今晚的直播预告早就登在了直播间主页，短短一天就让他们收获了平时一周才有的关注量，临时更换直播内容无异于欺骗粉丝，不仅容易致使订阅量流失，还可能会被有心人拿去大做文章，编出倒卖粉丝礼物之类的黑料。

“事到如今，我有一计，请老哥静听。“

深夜，名为Devil Never Cum的直播间内早已呼声鼎沸热闹非凡。  
而寡言少语的主播脸上依旧是一贯的疏离冷漠，和他身上淫艳的装饰形成非常鲜明的视觉反差。

  
维吉尔今晚身穿一件托胸的绑带束腰，肥沃绵软的胸肌从根侧被撑起，仿佛女人的奶子似的十分有份量地沉在胸前。最引人注目的莫过于胸前那两粒深深陷入乳晕的硕大奶头，仿佛被两张贪吃的小嘴含住，把比硬币还要大一倍的乳晕撑得高高隆起，红润饱满如同熟透的野莓，淫靡招摇地缀在白嫩光滑的乳肉上。可身体的主人仿佛还嫌它们不够显眼似的，只见两条银链坠饰从乳晕闭合处的细小肉缝里探了出来，尾端还各挂着一个小巧的十字架，明晃晃地垂在胸前，显然是被钉在了内陷的乳头中。

镜头转动，对准了竖在他身旁的庞然巨物。

一根几乎有成人手臂粗长的赤黑巨屌直挺挺地立在床上，红亮的龟头四周似乎泛着点点水光。仿龙类阴茎的设计使得它整体有些反翘，看起来应该十分有弹性。它根部稍细，敦实肥圆的柱身至龟头的部分呈竖梨形，底端最粗的地方直径简直比红酒瓶还要粗上一些，模样比起假阴茎更加接近一个加长加宽版的肛塞。

非人生殖器的龟头也不似那般圆润光滑，而是顺着反翘的弧度形成一个略尖的肉钩状，和犬科生物的阴茎头倒是有几分类似。顶端微凹的马眼怒张着形成一个豆大的孔洞，仿佛随时做好了喷精射种的准备。冠状沟以下被狰狞虬曲的青筋盘绕，怪物的脊柱一般的圆形凸起沿着龟头沟呈直线向背部延伸并扩散，粗黑的柱身像入珠了似的规律地分布着颗粒分明的凸起，表皮还纹着一层如火焰般繁复扭曲的暗红魔纹，在一旁主播苍白如雪的肤色的衬托之下显得更加骇人可怖，不愧为恶魔的淫具。

维吉尔面无表情地看着屏幕被潮水一般的弹幕与打赏提示淹没，对着镜头打开了紧实修长的双腿。  
展现在观众眼前的，又是一条和他的气质十分不相符的情趣内裤。深绀色的钩花蕾丝与薄纱拼接而成的高叉开裆女士内裤之下的是包裹不住的靡靡春情，由于维吉尔本身就毛发稀少的缘故，只需稍微张开腿就能隐约窥探被薄纱半掩的饱满阴阜和熟红淫花，成熟又放荡的风情一览无余。  
当然，维吉尔的特殊体质也是助他短时间内吸收大量粉丝的因素之一。从外形上来看，他明明拥有不亚于但丁的成人男性体格，可下体却奇迹般地只有牝体的性征，将男性器取而代之的是一套发育健康机能完整的女性生殖器官，也因此早在二十多年前他就曾为自己的兄弟生下过一子。

此时随着他徐徐张开双腿的动作，两片粘在一起的肥腻肉唇从开裆的空隙中弹了出来，肉缝间似有银光闪烁。维吉尔调整了一下内裤的开裆，伸手拨开那口媚红雌穴，只见他肿翘如指的阴蒂也穿上了一个小巧的金属环，上头还吊一枚着和乳饰如出一辙的银制十字架，看起来圣洁又淫荡，不免让人生出一股渎神的奇妙快感。  
由于被阴蒂环抵住了根部，那颗娇俏肿大的淫果再也无法缩回到包皮内，只能完全裸露着支棱在花唇上。遍布着无数神经末梢的阴蒂龟头本就十分敏感，稍有刺激就会勃起变硬，更别说长时间无可避免地被粗糙的布料和阴蒂环摩擦，久而久之便是变成了全身上下最容易高潮的性感带，就连走路时不小心勾到那十字架吊饰都常常让他高潮腿软。

维吉尔对着镜头玩弄了一会儿已经被些许水汽洇湿的阴部，他用手指夹着自己肥厚的两瓣大阴唇裹着阴蒂和阴蒂脚像撸管一般来回捻动，瓷白的手指按压着逐渐勃起的骚核打着圈搓揉，掐了掐着根部与黏连着包皮的交界处，一股过电的麻痹感从耻骨直冲脑干爽得他浑身打颤。他哆嗦着夹起那枚十字架扭动拎扯，将那团已经硬挺翘起的红嫩肉头拧得缩在一起，再用力向外拉扯成细长的肉条，极度敏感的内核传来的强烈快感使他有点儿眩晕，不一会儿便屄口一湿，几片淫浪花唇像肉蝶展翅般抽动着直接攀上了一个小高潮。

维吉尔轻叹一声，抹去额前滑落的汗珠，用手将高潮过后湿乎乎的软烂熟屄用力向两侧掰开，好让观众能清晰地看见自己还在持续痉挛着的阴道和遍布着细小肉芽的内壁皱襞。

他试探着用指尖戳了戳自己的屄口，借着高潮喷涌而出的骚水将三只手指塞了进去，他那紧窄的蜜壶早已因为情动而分泌出大股滑腻淫汁，使得手指在其中畅通无阻，不怎么费劲就摸到了肉嘟嘟的的子宫口。于是他干脆把自己整个右手的手掌都伸了进去，五指在阴道里伸缩扩张，抠挖着滑腻湿软的内壁。  
他咬着下唇，逐渐将手握成拳，待适应之后仰头深吸了口气，开始缓慢地动作着右手抽插起来给自己扩张。

“唔…嗯……“

逼仄窄小的甬道被自己的拳头凿开时维吉尔终于难以自制地泄出了今晚第一句呻吟，他平时并没有拳交自慰的习惯，这是但丁喜欢玩的花样。他的兄弟热衷于用凸出的手指关节滚动按揉他的G点，顶着那块淫肉挤压他的膀胱直至被尿了满手，再用手指拉拽阴道尽头的宫颈头擒住他的宫囊，在维吉尔带上了哭腔的喘息中把那个水母般湿滑幼嫩的可怜器官抓在手中百般玩弄，当然也因为玩脱过好几次而在下播后吃到了豪华次元斩套餐。

以维吉尔的性子，他可不惧以人类的形态吃下真魔人那尺寸暴增的淫邪凶器，大不了和其拼个你死我活鱼死网破，只是前一次的教训让他不得不谨慎行事。兄弟俩刚开设直播间没多久时就因为没看网站条例而在一次直播中因为体位大打出手搞出放送事故，不仅前期直播收益全部上缴罚款，连账号也差点被封。今晚不提前做好扩张只怕又要在几万人面前搞出流血事件，吓跑观众事小，直播间被永封那才真是得不偿失。

维吉尔阖上微微泛红的双眼，在脑海中想象那刑具一般的魔人鸡巴破开自己身体的情景，不堪的情欲竟然一波波地涌了上来，于是便加强了手中抽送的力度。

直播间里的粉丝就这么眼睁睁地看着他们最爱的主播在镜头前发起了骚，看着那人放浪形骸地用拳头操着自己那湿软如泥的红肿淫穴并轻贱地夹着手腕潮吹了两次，看着他呼吸变得急促而粘腻，清冷如雪的面颊随之染上薄红，看着那藏在肥大的肉蒂之下的小巧尿孔随着高潮豁开激射出透明清亮的液体，有几滴甚至飞溅到了镜头上，最后隔着有些模糊的屏幕看见了在二次高潮后那失神的双眸里转瞬即逝的脆弱。  
维吉尔抽出泥泞不堪的右手，他还能听见屏幕里持续不断地砸来的打赏、观看人数突破十万人的提示音，有些满足地撑在床上喘了一会儿。

一切本该按预想的剧本顺利进行，结果他却再一次低估了真魔人的实力。  
就在维吉尔本想尝试着如往常那般，以口舌为眼前这根魔人巨屌做润滑时，方才反应过来自己几乎无法好好握住这木桩般粗硕的茎身，更别说将其含进嘴里。

……让但丁来搞这个果然是下下策中的下下策。

他有些吃力地托住肉瘤状的底部将脸凑了上去，还未够到那油亮肥硕的尖头就闻到一股腥臊呛人的雄厚体臭，鼻腔里充斥着掺了烈酒般滚烫的雄性气息，真魔人那比平常浓厚数倍的雄性荷尔蒙熏得维吉尔大脑昏沉发晕，连脑垂体都被这股蛮横霸道信息素侵犯而苏醒过来，分泌出大量催乳素和促性腺激素直指他的乳腺和卵巢，释放着催情的信号。

他鼻尖耸动，一口含上那巨物尖尖的顶端。可无论他多么卖力地把嘴张开到了极限，也只能勉勉强强含入大半个龟头，还被撑得口舌发酸，晶莹的唾液淌得到处都是。  
面上有些挂不住的主播只好一边用双手按摩身上凸起的颗粒，一边小口小口地嘬着尖头上一缩一缩的尿道口，并用舌尖往那小指粗的孔洞旋转着钻磨深入。口腔里糊满了咸腥膻臭的腺液，源源不断地刺激着他的味蕾，小腹里热热的，下体那张饥渴的淫嘴竟又噗噗涌出一股热流，两团肥腴的奶子也硬了起来，涨涨地发着疼。

怒涛般的情欲在湿润的双眼中翻涌沉浮，悬挂在胸尖上的十字架在镜头里闪着刺眼的金属光泽，维吉尔嘴里叼着屌头，空出两手摸上了乳晕的凹陷处。他的食指插进了那小小的肉裂，用指甲在里面摸索抠挖了一会儿，却依旧感觉隔靴搔痒。他便干脆揪住那两枚十字架，把那两只迟迟不肯出门见客的肥嫩乳蒂从乳晕中毫不留情地拽了出来。

维吉尔咽着声掐住乳根，学着给牛挤奶的动作用手指粗鲁地碾压那对稍稍过长的大奶头，可不在哺乳期的他并没有奶水，将奶尖上肉眼可见的乳孔挤得紧紧闭合却排不出任何东西。胀痛的乳腺与麻痒的乳穴中传来的空虚感使他焦躁不已，连动作也失了分寸，回过神来那两粒烂熟淫豆已被玩得肿如马奶，被乳饰扯得有些变形下垂，像钟摆般随着晃动的十字架左右甩动。

此时离直播开始已经过了五十分钟，虽然还没被人看出端倪，可为了保证观众的新鲜感，已经有点自己玩上瘾的主播不得不直接进入下一阶段。

依旧傲然伫立的魔人巨根被从头到尾浇上了整整一瓶润滑液，维吉尔伸手掬了一捧抹在了早就滑腻不已的肉唇四周，双脚踩在巨屌的两旁，面对镜头蹲了下去把腿掰成大大的M字型，那模样像极了发情的骚母狗，挺着腰双脚大敞地蹲在地上等待着主人的奖励。

颤抖的双手撑住了不稳的膝盖，款款提胯将自己还在淌着水儿的鲍鱼屄抵住巨大的屌头，用逼口对准尖尖的龟头半坐了上去，那条开裆内裤早已被不同的体液浸湿，紧紧贴在了红通通的耻丘和湿淋淋的淫花上。被肥厚的阴唇所裹住的尖头传来的，是火热的温度和清晰的脉搏，烫得维吉尔肉屄一紧，膣腔中喷出大股浓稠的淫蜜淋在了那凶器一般的肉茅上。  
他缓慢又绵长地轻喘着，一手扶好那根肉柱，心一横就施了点力道直直坐了下去。

“呜！哈啊————！！”

正当屏幕前的观众们连裤子都脱了准备来上一发或者再来一发时，却听见屏幕里传来一声高亢凄艳的惨叫。只见那声音的主人失了魂般双眼愣愣地翻着白，嘴也痴痴地张着，清澈的泪水顺着泛红的眼角汩汩滚落，混着黏稠的鼻水毫无形象地滑进了他的嘴里。

嗖——咕滋咕滋

紧接着一大股有别于潮喷那般纯澈的淡黄液体又急又凶地从维吉尔凸肿的尿眼里嗞了出来，劈头盖脸地全部浇在了那粗硕狰狞的肉柱上，被热气腾腾的黄汤来势汹汹地喷了满身的恶魔鸡巴一个激灵龟头抖了抖，仿佛又胀大了些。

维吉尔的第一次尝试就以如此狼狈的姿态收场了。他根本想不到自己过于湿润的花唇却大大地减少了龟头的阻力，顺着他坐下的动作，那颗猩红透亮的锥形肉头一弹一滑，竟然从屄口中间滑了出来擦着娇小的尿道口直接撞上了脆弱敏感的阴蒂。  
主播湿烂的阴阜被粗硬的勾状鸡巴头这么生生一撞立刻鼓得老高，红肿得如同个头饱满的当季水蜜桃。原本肥润的小阴唇也被磨得东倒西歪打着蔫儿蜷缩在一起，微微肿凸的艳红尿口被柱身凸起的颗粒顶住，还在一滴一滴漏着尿水。最惨的莫过于那穿了环的肉核，被无道地淫虐得充血膨胀了几倍，又红又紫像颗熟烂的樱桃，薄薄的表皮被撑得晶亮透明，仿佛轻轻一戳就会汁水四溅。顶端肥大尖翘的蒂头被撞得微微发白，又骚又疼地突突跳着。被撞击的瞬间他甚至有种阴蒂都要被连根拔起的错觉，被硬物碾过的疼痛洞穿了五脏六腑，却又让他爽得双腿连连抽搐，连脚趾都在打颤。

便是没想到这样一个让人血脉贲张的放送事故竟然让直播间里的观看人数直接又翻了几翻，总热度还被顶上了当日直播间人气第一，单单是人气榜的提成就超过了但丁一个普通委托的全额报酬。

能躺着赚钱，谁还愿意出去累死累活被恶魔血喷一身啊。  
他那不入流的弟弟似乎这么说过，这人现在的确是躺着没错，但在辛苦赚钱的可是他维吉尔！  
不过除开收入的因素，维吉尔也怀疑过自己在性事上是不是也有些奇怪癖好。不得不承认，公然在几万人面前性爱直播的确是比在家关着门搞要刺激得多，不如说比起但丁，他反而才是中了毒般沦沉在这份难以启齿的快感之中的人。

此时在各种评论、礼物和打赏狂轰滥炸之下，加上短时间内涌入的新用户流量，直播网站的服务器竟然生生被刷到宕机，不得已打出了暂时维修的公告。

当直播间的屏幕再一次亮起时，原本浑身狼藉的主播已经清理过脸上和腿间的污秽，无神的双眼也重新找回了焦距。而在他的腿间缓缓动作，被那烂熟的女花纳入吞吐的，赫然是先前那条赤黑的恶魔巨屌，他那天赋异禀的雌穴竟然已经将大半根都给吃了进去。

荧幕前的观众们不禁十分好奇他们在维护期间究竟错过了什么。

即使已经用拳头扩张过，用那依旧紧窒的屄腔套弄比自己手臂还要粗长的物什显然使维吉尔十分痛苦。他鼻息不稳，全身大汗淋漓，双臂颤抖着撑在身后稳住重心，每次吞吐柱身上那一圈圈环状分布的凸起颗粒都硌得他难耐地咬着下唇不住地喘息。就如某条弹幕所说的，仿佛在给超大号的鸡巴套上小号的安全套，肥肿的小阴唇被挤得外翻，窄小的入口处那一圈嫩红软肉被粗硕的茎身撑成细细一圈几近透明，真就像是安全套底部的橡胶圈一样牢牢地裹住柱身，连一丝缝隙都不留，仿佛再稍微粗上一寸就能把那已经扩张到极限的肉环撑裂。

嫩滑紧窄的肉壁热情地欢迎着攻占蜜壶的侵略者，遍布肉壁的小肉芽饥渴地一圈一圈攀附着那丑陋狰狞的茎身，淫荡地勾勒出那根庞然巨物的形状。可那无情的侵略者却丝毫不顾情面地在娇媚的肉壶中吭哧吭哧一通乱撞，似是要把阴道中的每一寸的皱褶都碾平展开一般猛肏着，颗颗硬硕的凸起和暴涨的青筋把肉壁摩擦挤弄得痉挛收缩，直把身体的主人干得连呻吟都拔高了两个调。  
肉壶尽头那小小的宫颈口如鱼嘴般开合，被尖尖的龟头棱子抵住来了个湿热的深吻，腥臊滚烫的腺液从那小口滑了进去，把那幼嫩的子宫烫得一个哆嗦，立刻吐出大股大股黏腻淫蜜，糊得膣腔里到处都是，被大屌随意一搅就发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。

当维吉尔好不容易才将那巨大的瘤状底端纳入自己的身体时，他的宫颈和子宫已经被龟头压得紧紧贴在了一起，勾状的尖头似是有生命一般想往那窄小的肉口钻去。他有些体力不支地撑住膝盖半蹲着温吞了一会儿，纵使平日里在他身体中驰骋，让他欲仙欲死的那柄孽根早已属于非人尺寸，现下这根深埋在他身体里的巨兽已经超出了他所能承受的范围，不仅有一种后穴里的肠肉都快要被挤出来的错觉，连内脏也似乎被搅成了一团，强烈的呕吐感袭来使他只能不断地吞咽自己的口水。

而此时，在镜头拍摄不到的角度，有什么东西掐了掐维吉尔的后腰。  
维吉尔的双目蓦地瞪大，他腰眼一酸像被掐住了命门，重心不稳地塌了腰跪趴在了床上，而体内那淫邪的屌头竟然借力一顶，蛮横地破开了他的宫颈，长驱直入直接撞上了脆弱不堪的子宫壁。原本平坦紧实的下腹顿时被顶出了一个高高凸起的鼓包，几乎可以透过那层薄薄的脂肪层清楚地看到那巨硕龟头的轮廓，淅淅沥沥的水声再次响了起来。

该死、这该死的但丁！他就不该听信但丁的鬼话！

维吉尔怄得几乎吐出血来，被突然奸入子宫竟又一次把他送上了高潮。  
他的小腹几乎被顶得麻木，胃袋被撞得翻江倒海，上涌的胃酸使他再也无法忍受，竟对着屏幕狼狈不堪地呕吐起来。所幸因为整日没有进食，只能吐出胃酸和口水的混合物，顺着下巴滴滴答答流了满身，好一会儿才恢复过来，逼着他仰着脖子缺氧般大口地喘息。

他真的受够了！

维吉尔恼羞成怒地想把那根魔人鸡巴从身体里拔出去，他浑身颤栗着撑起身体，腰臀却怎么都使不上劲，下体仿佛被龟头给吸住了似的使他又一次一坐到底，而从观众的角度来看，只会认为是主播在卖力地套弄那根假屌来抚慰自己。

维吉尔不死心地又尝试了几次，可每次都只能起到反效果，那粗长的肉刃在体内愈埋愈深，仿佛找到了心仪的肉鞘再也不肯退出。

他敏感娇弱的G点几乎快被数颗坚硬的凸起磨破了，暗红的屄口被肏成了朵烂花，阴道壁也被摩擦得充血肿起，子宫口被凿出了一个拳头大小的孔洞，真魔人硕大的龟头将其牢牢卡住锁了起来。而他体外的敏感点也没好到哪去，随着他不断地动作，那对肥大的奶头和肿翘的阴蒂被银光熠熠的吊饰扯得上下乱颤，红得几乎要滴血，熟烂得不成样子。

当伞状的屌头再一次撞上子宫深处最为脆弱的肉壁时，维吉尔下体抽筋般痉挛起来，红肿娇小的尿道口和鲸鱼喷水般一波波喷射出无色透明的淫汁。他的宫颈和阴道不受控制地抽搐着把体内的巨屌用几乎要将其捏爆的力道绞得死紧，随即感觉那巨兽蓄势待发地在体内跳动着，一突一突地越胀越大，把阴道和子宫都撑得几乎变形。

维吉尔知道这是但丁射精的前兆，然而真魔人可不会给他任何反应的时间，他用龟头的冠状沟卡紧了维吉尔的子宫口，咻地一声把满腔浓稠滚烫的魔人精子射进了他兄长的子宫里，力道大得差点把娇嫩的子宫壁射穿。真魔人的精子不仅浓度高，精子的质量也更加优质活跃，一次射精的量几乎有半桶水那么多，把维吉尔的肚子灌得和怀胎五月的孕妇一样隆了起来，稍微晃动肚子似乎还能听到液体流动拍击的声音。  
这下维吉尔再也无法支撑自己的体重，整个人脱力般向后倒去，惯性使那射完精依旧雄伟的巨型凶器缓缓向体外滑去，可那颗粗硕的肉头却还卡在他的子宫里！

时间像是减速了一般，维吉尔能清晰地感受到自己的子宫被那肥硕笨重的龟头勾着一寸一寸地向体外扯去。

“不——！！！呜、啊、不要！！！”

可任凭他如何凄艳地嘶喊，双腿挣扎着一阵乱踢，他的子宫韧带早就被玩到松弛，根本无力与之对抗。可怜的主播只能眼睁睁地看着自己鲑鱼粉色的幼嫩子宫被一节一节地从双腿间肿得厉害的阴阜里拖了出来。

“啵”地一声，像拔掉了香槟的瓶塞，随着龟头被拔出，堵在子宫中的白稠浓精噗噜噗噜一股脑地喷在了床单上，那小巧的子宫也和泄了气的气球一般瘪了下去，曝露在体外的部分像个粉嫩的小尾巴一样垂在双腿之间。  
此时的维吉尔已经双目赤红，涕泗纵横痴态毕露地胡乱呻吟，往常那般骄慢倨傲的表情不复存在。他的下体一片狼藉，那枚鲜红的尿口还在断断续续地泌出淡黄的尿液，尽数滴在了脱垂在外的粉嫩器官上。  
他连动动手指的力气都没有了，两眼一黑便昏了过去。

摄像头的电源随即被人切断，一双强有力的大手将瘫在床上的人抱了起来走向了浴室。

什么收益、罚款……已经…怎么样都好了。但丁……杀了但丁。  
这是维吉尔靠在那人怀里完全失去意识前的最后一个想法。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于掌握了一发搞完的技能！


End file.
